Lost girl
by A little runaway
Summary: Triska, Michael and Sam's sister, moved to Santa Carla with them and became a vampire. What will happen next? I'm bad at summaries but it's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

It was a foggy day in may when the helicopters began to land. The loud sound of their blades bouncing around in my head. I wanted nothing more than to close my eyes from the harsh light and fall asleep. I was so so tired. I just wanted to sleep. But something in my gut told me not to. Something told me something was wrong. I wasn't sure exactly what was wrong but I knew something really bad was happening. White suddenly filled my vision and I realized it was a shirt, on a man. He was yelling. I couldn't make out what he was saying over the ringing in my head but it he looked really worried as his eyes darted from me, well, my abdomen, and then to whoever was getting out of the helicopter. I was in and out of consciousness for the next few hours but when I woke up I was in a hospital bed surrounded by my family. My brothers Michael and Sam were sitting next to each other on a small bench with red eyes and my mother was sitting in a chair with her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook softly as if she was crying. When MIchael looked at me and realized I was awake I had suddenly been tackled to the hospital bed and crushed in tearful hugs. Looking back on it now I couldn't help but smile and chuckle softly. They had treated me like glass for three months after that. It was just a small skiing accident but I had nearly died of hypothermia and blood loss from a broken leg. "What are you laughing about," Michael poked me in the ribs from where he sat next to me. We were all in the car driving to Santa Carla to live with our grandpa. "Just remembering something funny," I said jabbing him back. The car ride wasn't bad at all. We passed a sign on the way that said 'welcome to santa carla' but on the back Michael pointed out that it said 'murder capitol of the world' in big red spray painted letters. When we finally pulled up to the house we all got out of the car and walked forward to see grandpa lying on the porch looking dead. "Dad?" mom asked kneeling next to him. "He looks dead," Michael said.

"If he's dead can we go back to phoenix?" asked Sammy. I snorted and pulled my duffle bag higher on my shoulder brushing past my brothers and flicking their ears. "He's not dead dimwits," "You wanna say that to my face?" Michael joked walking after me. "I just did!"

"It's on now! Let's get her Sammy!" I squealed and ran inside after mom and grandpa and up the stairs to the rooms, laughing loudly as they chased me. I quickly turned into the room at the very end of the hall and slammed the door behind me, laughing loudly as I collapsed on the bed and the door burst open behind me and Michael and Sammy came in and fell on the bed beside me.

"This is so my room, " I said throwing my bag on the floor. Michael laughed and Sammy pushed my to the side, nearly off the bed. I laughed and pushed him back and he fell onto Michael who laughed and gave us a menacing look. "HAHAHA! Run Sammy!" I grabbed his hand and took off as Michael made a grab for us. Sammy laughed and we ran out of the room back towards the stairs, he ran down them and I hopped the railing, landing next to him as we ran through the house. "Mom! Help us!" Sammy yelled laughing as we ran past her as she carried a box into the room and MIchael chased after us. "Later, hey no running in the house kids!" We ignored the last part and ran to a set of doors but when Sammy opened them we froze. Inside was tables covered in dead animals. "Ewwww talk about Texas Chainsaw Massacre," MIchael said catching up. I laughed and leaned my head back on his shoulder. "We got rules here!" Grandpa said suddenly walking into our line of vision. "I was out here last summer, I remember! I'll go unpack," I said grinning leaving my brothers giving me 'help me' eyes as I ran back up the stairs. "Triska! What did I say about running?" Mom called up the stairs as I skipped to my room. "Yes mom!" I called before closing the door behind me. I smiled as I looked around my new room. It was the same one I usually stayed in whenever I visited grandpa. It was a the second largest room to grandpa's, the master, and had it's own bathroom. There was a large window a couple feet away from a huge tree and it had another window in the bathroom by the shower. There was a large king bed on one side and a dresser on the other. The first thing I did was put my clothes away. Most of it black with some reds and a few other fun colors. Next I hung up my countless music posters and records. Then I put all of my books and sketchbooks on the shelf and put whatever art supplies that didn't fit on the old trunk that held my shoes. Happy with how my room looked I changed my outfit from paint splattered ripped jeans to a different pair of high waisted black skinny jeans with a few rips from skateboarding accidents. Then I changed into a Guns N' Roses crop top. I looked in the small mirror and checked my plain silver vertical labret piercing and ran and hand through my bright blue-green hair grinning glancing at the makeup bag on my dresser before shaking my head and pulling on a pair of black chucks before running out of my room and grinning as I bumped into MIchael. "Race you to the bike!" I said grinning as he laughed behind me and we both took off. I jumped the railing again and Mikey was right behind me as we raced to the garage where mom and Sammy were waiting. I gave a cry of triumph as I reached the bike first and gave a cheshire grin to Mikey who ran up behind me and laughing in defeat. "Shotgun! I called passing the bike and hopping the door into the car. Mom laughed as Sammy and Michael climbed into the back seat. We sang along badly to Motley Crue on the way to the boardwalk. When we got there mom said she was going to go find a job and handed Sammy ten dollars in case he wanted anything . Mikey and I had our own money. The three of us headed to what seemed to be the biggest event, live music. We stood in the middle of the crowd near the bonfire as a very sweaty guy played the saxophone. It wasn't that bad. Sammy nudged my shoulder and nodded his head towards Michael and when I looked over I snorted. He was staring at some pretty girl standing on one of the risers. "I'm gonna go find a music store or something," I said patting Michael on the shoulder and poking Sammy's head, laughing as he waved my hand off in annoyance. Squeezing my way through the crowd I made my way down the boardwalk, looking for something interesting when I felt something on my leg and looked down to see a little boy clutching at my leg. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked kneeling down to his level. "I can't find my mommy!" he cried. "Awww, that's okay, I'll help you find your mommy. Let's go see if she's in one of these stores okay?" I asked patting his back. He nodded and held his arms out so I picked him up and balanced him on my hip as I walked into the clothes store and walked around before moving onto the next store. Three storer later we still hadn't found his mom but we found mine. She was just outside a video store and she looked surprised when she saw me. "Triska? Who's that?" she asked as we approached her. "Terry, he lost his mommy." I said readjusting him on my hip as he rested his head on my shoulder. "Oh, honey. Let's go see if anyone has seen her." she said leading me into the video store where she walked towards the counter, manned by a tall man with big glasses. "Hi, excuse me. This little boy's lost and we were wondering-" "Oh Terry! There you are! I was so worried!" A woman suddenly came into the store and I set Terry down as he ran to his mother. "Thank you so much! I was so worried!" she said picking him up. I waved her off with a smile. "It was nothing, bye Terry," I waved and he waved back over his mother's shoulder as they left the shop. "Mom I'm going to go see if I can find a carburettor for my bike, " she nodded. "Be safe hunny!" I nodded and walked out of the store and turned to my left, walking along the boardwalk and glancing in shop every now and again. Music played loudly over the speakers and the constant chatter of people and arcade games was loud and acted as a sort of white noise as I walked over to the railing, looking out over the beach. There were a ton of people amidst a couple bonfires but not many of them were in the water because it was so dark. I grinned and inhaled, closing my eyes as the scent of the ocean filled my lungs. That was the reason I always came and visited grandpa every other summer while the boys stayed with mom and dad. The ocean. Grandpa had taught me how to drive so I could come into town myself as he didn't like it very much and he had even bought me a surfboard when I turned sixteen. I grinned at the memories as I opened my eyes. Turning around I began to walk back in the direction I came. It really was getting late and MIchael and Sammy were probably getting into some kind of trouble right about now. Turning around another food stand I saw a group of relatively approachable looking guys on bikes. There were about four of them. The smallest one who was nearest me had curly blonde hair and a very bright very awesome patch jacket, he was messing around with and shoving another blonde one who looked straight out of a twisted sister poster. Slightly in front of them was another guy with long dark hair and darker skin as well, maybe native american? He was really tall and stoic looking. The last guy looked like the leader and seemed to have a permanent smirk plastered across his face. He had platinum blonde hair that was almost white and looked kind of intimidating but more interesting really. A girl was walking in their direction with a little boy but what caught my attention was the two people who walked up behind them. "Michael, Sam" I walked past the group of guys and girl and over to my brother who I raised an eyebrow at. "Hey Triska, I found a comic book store! Let's go tomorrow," Sammy said grabbing my hand. "Yeah, I need to find a bike store too, I need a carburator." I said grinning at him. Michael was still watching the girl as she got on the back of the leader one's bike and it looked like him and smirky were having a staring competition. "Come on, she stiffed ya," Sammy said grinning as we walked away from Michael laughing. The roar of bikes behind us grew quieter as they drove away and Michael sighed as he followed behind us. "Awww, come on Mikey, not like it was love at first sight," I said grinning and patting his back. Sammy snorted and ran up behind us barreling into Michael who laughed and started to chase him in the direction of the car. "Hey wait up!" I ran after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time not so long ago

Tommy used to work on the docks, union's been on strike

He's down on his luck, it's tough, so tough

Gina works the diner all day working for her man

She brings home her pay, for love, for love

I sang loudly as I danced around my room singing into my hairbrush. I was about to get dressed when Bon Jovi came on and I got sidetracked.

She says, we've got to hold on to what we've got

It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not

We've got each other and that's a lot for love

We'll give it a shot

Woah, we're half way there

Woah, livin' on a prayer

Take my hand, we'll make it I swear

Woah, livin' on a prayer

I laughed happily and finally made my way to the dresser, still headbanging to the beat. I grabbed my Bon Jovi crop top and threw it on over a fishnet shirt. The song changed to "You give love a bad name' and I grinned and sang along as I pulled a pair of dark ripped high waisted shorts. I pulled on a pair of red chuck taylors and grabbed a hair tie, putting it on my wrist and walking out of my room, still humming the song.

"Triska! Hurry up if you want a ride!" Michael called from the garage. "Chill Mikey, one sec!" I called walking into the kitchen and grabbing a wad of cash from the counter where I put it last night. I stuffed it in my pocket and ran into the garage where MIkey was waiting on his bike. Usually I ride my own but the carburetor got jacked in phoenix so I'm riding with Mikey for a while. "Let's go Mikey!"

The minute we got to the boardwalk Michael was gone in search of the girl from last night so I decided to go on a hunt for a new carburetor again. As I was walking through the crowds I saw a familiar figure in a comic store and walked in to see Sam talking to two boys who looked around his age.

"Sammy, this the place you told me about yesterday?" I asked coming up behind him and putting an arm over his shoulder. "Triska! yeah, this is the comic store. These are the Frog brothers, Edgar and Alan." he said "I'm Triska, Sam's older sister," I said grinning but raising my eyebrow when I looked down at the comics. "Your Supermans are out of order. YOu can't put the 98's with the 300's. Lori Lemaris hasn't even been introduced yet," I said frowning.

Sam snorted and Edgar glared at me. "That's what I said!" Sammy grinned. 'Well I'll leave you boys to it, later" I said turning and waving over my shoulder. As I continued to walk down the boardwalk I came to a slightly out of the way spot and heard someone crying.

As I turned the corner I saw a little boy crying and two big Surf Nazis standing in front of him taunting him. "Lost your mommy huh?" the first one said sneering.

"Hey! Back off!" I yelled coming into view and storming over to the little boy, standing in front of him. "Awwww this you're mommy. Probably! She looks like whore!" the second guy laughed. They were both at least a few inches taller than me and much bigger.

"Shut your mouth and scram before I shut it for you!" I yelled taking a step forward. "What are you gonna do girly? Annoy me to death?" the first guy taunted stepping closer so I could smell his alcohol soaked breath. It was disgusting.

Infuriated I took a step back and launched myself forward fist first, slamming my knuckles into his face as hard as I could, throwing him to the ground. "Hey!" the second guy ran at me and I ducked as he tried to punch me, falling on my back and throwing my legs straight up at two different angles, one hitting his crotch and the other hitting his chin, throwing him back where guy number one had been moments before.

I put my hands by my head and launched myself to my feet and took a step back to stand in front of the boy who was watching scared. "You're gonna regret that girly!" guy number one yelled wiping blood from his very broken nose. "Kieth! Get up man!" he said looking at his friend. But Kieth was unconscious.

I grinned. "You little whore!" guy number one suddenly rushed forward catching me off guard and landed a punch across my face, hitting my jaw and making me stumble back. The little boy let out a scream and I glared at the guy, raising a hand to wipe blood from my cut lip.

"Come and get me big guy," I smirked raising my hands. He charged again and this time I was ready, the moment he was less than a stride for me I grabbed his hand that was out to punch me and used his momentum to lift myself up and wrap my legs around his neck, using all the force I could muster to do a barell roll midair and twisted myself through the air making him twist as well. In seconds he was on the ground knocked out and I was picking myself up off the ground shaking my bloodied hands and groaning in pain from the fall.

A bunch of people had gathered around during the fight and they were now talking in hushed whispers and slowly dispersing as I walked over to the little boy who was still crying with a soft smile.

"Hey, are you okay? What's your name?" I asked kneeling down next to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Laddie," he answered. "Well Laddie, you don't have to cry anymore those guys are gone. " I smiled at him. "Did you lose your mommy?" I asked. He shook his head. "Star said to wait here but she hasn't come back," he said sniffling.

"How long have you been waiting?" I asked. "Two hours" he said sadly. "Well do you want me to help you find her?" I asked. He shook his head. "I need to find my brothers,"

I nodded. "Well how about we go find them then," I smiled at him. Laddie smiled back at me and held his arms out as I picked him and began walking in the direction of the ferris wheel. Apparently they were usually by the carousel which was next to the ferris wheel.

As we were walking I saw Laddie staring at the candy floss stand so I started walking towards it. "Do you want some Laddie?" I asked smiling. "Yes!" Laddie smiled wide and bounced in excitement. "The biggest candy floss you have" I said smiling at the boy who was working the stand . He smile at me and nodded, grabbing the large pink cloud and handing it to Laddie who smiled and started shoveling it into his mouth.

"3.50," the cashier said. I nodded and reached into my pocket with my free hand and pulled out seven dollars handing it to him. "Next kid is on me," I said smiling handing him the money. He smiled and nodded taking the money as I turned and started walking to the carousel.

"Do you want some miss?" Laddie asked holding out a piece and smiling at me. "No miss, my names Triska but you can call me Tris. And sure, thank you Laddie." I smiled and took the candy floss, putting it in my mouth and grinning as it dissolved in my mouth leaving behind a sweet taste.

"We're almost at the carousel buddy, do you see your brothers anywhere?" I asked looking around. "Uhhhhh….." Laddie turned his head this way and that and suddenly began wiggling in my arms. "Over there! David!" I turned in the direction he was looking at saw four boys on bikes looking in my direction surprised. "That them?" I asked. Laddie nodded happy and I smiled and set him down and he immediately ran at the four almost scary looking guys, launching himself into the guy I recognized as Smirky's arms.

"Hello Laddie, why aren't you with Star?" 'David' (smirky) asked. "She said she was gonna go see someone and then left. " Laddie said. I smiled at them and waved about to walk away when something was on my leg.

I looked down confused only to see Laddie clinging to my leg looking up at me sadly. "Please don't go Tris! I want you to meet my brothers!" He said. I smiled down at him.

"Sure, I'll meet them," Laddie grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me over to the group of four.

"Who's this Laddie?" David asked. "This is Tris! She beat up a bunch of guys who were being mean to me!" he said grinning and looking up at me with big eyes. "Laddie, it was only two guys," I said blushing slightly as all four sets of eyes were looking at me much more interested now.

"But it was super cool! You were like a ninja!" Laddie said. I laughed and smiled at Laddie. "It really wasn't that amazing but how about you introduce your brothers, they know my name but i don't know theirs," I said smiling at him trying to change the topic.

Laddie grinned. "That's David!" he said pointing to smirky. I nodded and reached a hand out to shake his. He held my hand a bit tight but shook it nonetheless. "Thats Dwayne," he pointed to stoic and we exchanged nods. "And that's Marko and Paul," he pointed to the curly blonde and then twisted sister. I shook hands with Marko and raised an eyebrow when he kissed my hand and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I was completely ready to shake Paul's hand but he walked to me and ?hugged? me ? What? I was stiff for the entire interaction, confused. Marko laughed loudly. "Nice to meet you babe," Paul said setting me down.

I gave a nervous laugh. "Anyway I have to go, I need to find a part for my bike," I said smiling at them. "You have a bike? What part are you looking for?" Marko asked. "I need a carburetor , mine got jacked in phoenix," I said looking at his jacket. "Nice patches by the way," I said grinning at him. Marko laughed and threw an arm around my shoulder.

"I like this girl, we should keep her," he joked. I laughed loudly. "I'm all for it!" Paul said walking over and throwing his arm around my shoulder as well. "Yeah yeah! Come on David!" Laddie grinned and tugged at my hand excitedly. I laughed again. "I barely even know you, my mother would kill me" I laughed.

"I have an extra carburetor you could have," David said smirking. "As thanks for helping Laddie,"

My eyes widened. "Really? Are you serious?" I'm pretty sure I was surrounded by sparkles as I looked at David. "Hahaha! It's just a carburetor not a the lottery," Paul laughed. "It practically is for me!" I grinned. " I haven't ridden my baby in months,"

Marko smirked, "you could ride me, baby" I laughed so hard my sides hurt as Paul and Marko hooted in laughter. I might've been offended by that comment usually but for some reason I was really comfortable with these guys. Like brothers or something. Like I had known them forever. Weird. But whatever, some people are just like that.

"Star!" Laddie was pointing at something to my right and in the distance I saw the girl Michael had been watching last night but I also saw Michael. "Let's go boys," David said getting on his bike. "And girl if you'd like," he said nodding to me. I grinned and nodded.

"Come on, you can ride with me Marko grinned grabbing my hand and pulling me to his bike. He climbed on and I didn't hesitate on getting on behind him, putting my hands on his shoulder grinning as he started the engine. "You're riding with me next time little bird!" Paul called laughing loudly as he started his engine.

I turned my head and smiled as I saw Dwayne pulling Laddie up behind him. David took the lead as we drove up to where Michael and 'Star' were. We came to a stop and I watched as Michael made eye contact with David but didn't notice me yet.

"Where are you going, Star?" David asked. Star looked down and then back up. "For a ride. This is Michael."

"Let's go," MIchael said grabbing her arm. I raised my eyebrow at him. What's with the leather jacket? It better not be mine. "Star," David called looking at her. Sar sighed and slowly walked over to David, getting on the back of his bike and pulling on a jacket before wrapping his arms around her. It didn't look like he like her more like he didn't trust her.

"Triska? What-?" I looked back to Michael as he seemed to finally notice me sitting behind Marko, lazily leaning my head on his shoulder and looking at the different patches. "Hey Mikey,"

"Triska, what are you doing with these guys?" he asked taking a step towards me. "Hanging out," I said grinning. Marko and Paul laughed and David smirked.

Michael was about to say something when David cut him off. "You know where Hudson's bluff is, overlooking the point?"

Michael sighed looking back at him. "I can't beat your bike"

"You don't have to beat me Michael, you just have to try and keep up." David said revving his engine.

"We're going for a ride," Dwayne said to Laddie over his shoulder.

"Hang on little bird!" Marko said as he revved his engine. David passed us and we were off. They boys were hooting and hollering as we sped down the boardwalk, not even touching the stairs as we flew over them onto the beach.

Once upon a time not so long ago

Tommy used to work on the docks, union's been on strike

He's down on his luck, it's tough, so tough

Gina works the diner all day working for her man

She brings home her pay, for love, for love

I sang loudly as I danced around my room singing into my hairbrush. I was about to get dressed when Bon Jovi came on and I got sidetracked.

She says, we've got to hold on to what we've got

It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not

We've got each other and that's a lot for love

We'll give it a shot

Woah, we're half way there

Woah, livin' on a prayer

Take my hand, we'll make it I swear

Woah, livin' on a prayer

I laughed happily and finally made my way to the dresser, still headbanging to the beat. I grabbed my Bon Jovi crop top and threw it on over a fishnet shirt. The song changed to "You give love a bad name' and I grinned and sang along as I pulled a pair of dark ripped high waisted shorts. I pulled on a pair of red chuck taylors and grabbed a hair tie, putting it on my wrist and walking out of my room, still humming the song.

"Triska! Hurry up if you want a ride!" Michael called from the garage. "Chill Mikey, one sec!" I called walking into the kitchen and grabbing a wad of cash from the counter where I put it last night. I stuffed it in my pocket and ran into the garage where MIkey was waiting on his bike. Usually I ride my own but the carburetor got jacked in phoenix so I'm riding with Mikey for a while. "Let's go Mikey!"

The minute we got to the boardwalk Michael was gone in search of the girl from last night so I decided to go on a hunt for a new carburetor again. As I was walking through the crowds I saw a familiar figure in a comic store and walked in to see Sam talking to two boys who looked around his age.

"Sammy, this the place you told me about yesterday?" I asked coming up behind him and putting an arm over his shoulder. "Triska! yeah, this is the comic store. These are the Frog brothers, Edgar and Alan." he said "I'm Triska, Sam's older sister," I said grinning but raising my eyebrow when I looked down at the comics. "Your Supermans are out of order. YOu can't put the 98's with the 300's. Lori Lemaris hasn't even been introduced yet," I said frowning.

Sam snorted and Edgar glared at me. "That's what I said!" Sammy grinned. 'Well I'll leave you boys to it, later" I said turning and waving over my shoulder. As I continued to walk down the boardwalk I came to a slightly out of the way spot and heard someone crying.

As I turned the corner I saw a little boy crying and two big Surf Nazis standing in front of him taunting him. "Lost your mommy huh?" the first one said sneering.

"Hey! Back off!" I yelled coming into view and storming over to the little boy, standing in front of him. "Awwww this you're mommy. Probably! She looks like whore!" the second guy laughed. They were both at least a few inches taller than me and much bigger.

"Shut your mouth and scram before I shut it for you!" I yelled taking a step forward. "What are you gonna do girly? Annoy me to death?" the first guy taunted stepping closer so I could smell his alcohol soaked breath. It was disgusting.

Infuriated I took a step back and launched myself forward fist first, slamming my knuckles into his face as hard as I could, throwing him to the ground. "Hey!" the second guy ran at me and I ducked as he tried to punch me, falling on my back and throwing my legs straight up at two different angles, one hitting his crotch and the other hitting his chin, throwing him back where guy number one had been moments before.

I put my hands by my head and launched myself to my feet and took a step back to stand in front of the boy who was watching scared. "You're gonna regret that girly!" guy number one yelled wiping blood from his very broken nose. "Kieth! Get up man!" he said looking at his friend. But Kieth was unconscious.

I grinned. "You little whore!" guy number one suddenly rushed forward catching me off guard and landed a punch across my face, hitting my jaw and making me stumble back. The little boy let out a scream and I glared at the guy, raising a hand to wipe blood from my cut lip.

"Come and get me big guy," I smirked raising my hands. He charged again and this time I was ready, the moment he was less than a stride for me I grabbed his hand that was out to punch me and used his momentum to lift myself up and wrap my legs around his neck, using all the force I could muster to do a barell roll midair and twisted myself through the air making him twist as well. In seconds he was on the ground knocked out and I was picking myself up off the ground shaking my bloodied hands and groaning in pain from the fall.

A bunch of people had gathered around during the fight and they were now talking in hushed whispers and slowly dispersing as I walked over to the little boy who was still crying with a soft smile.

"Hey, are you okay? What's your name?" I asked kneeling down next to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Laddie," he answered. "Well Laddie, you don't have to cry anymore those guys are gone. " I smiled at him. "Did you lose your mommy?" I asked. He shook his head. "Star said to wait here but she hasn't come back," he said sniffling.

"How long have you been waiting?" I asked. "Two hours" he said sadly. "Well do you want me to help you find her?" I asked. He shook his head. "I need to find my brothers,"

I nodded. "Well how about we go find them then," I smiled at him. Laddie smiled back at me and held his arms out as I picked him and began walking in the direction of the ferris wheel. Apparently they were usually by the carousel which was next to the ferris wheel.

As we were walking I saw Laddie staring at the candy floss stand so I started walking towards it. "Do you want some Laddie?" I asked smiling. "Yes!" Laddie smiled wide and bounced in excitement. "The biggest candy floss you have" I said smiling at the boy who was working the stand . He smile at me and nodded, grabbing the large pink cloud and handing it to Laddie who smiled and started shoveling it into his mouth.

"3.50," the cashier said. I nodded and reached into my pocket with my free hand and pulled out seven dollars handing it to him. "Next kid is on me," I said smiling handing him the money. He smiled and nodded taking the money as I turned and started walking to the carousel.

"Do you want some miss?" Laddie asked holding out a piece and smiling at me. "No miss, my names Triska but you can call me Tris. And sure, thank you Laddie." I smiled and took the candy floss, putting it in my mouth and grinning as it dissolved in my mouth leaving behind a sweet taste.

"We're almost at the carousel buddy, do you see your brothers anywhere?" I asked looking around. "Uhhhhh….." Laddie turned his head this way and that and suddenly began wiggling in my arms. "Over there! David!" I turned in the direction he was looking at saw four boys on bikes looking in my direction surprised. "That them?" I asked. Laddie nodded happy and I smiled and set him down and he immediately ran at the four almost scary looking guys, launching himself into the guy I recognized as Smirky's arms.

"Hello Laddie, why aren't you with Star?" 'David' (smirky) asked. "She said she was gonna go see someone and then left. " Laddie said. I smiled at them and waved about to walk away when something was on my leg.

I looked down confused only to see Laddie clinging to my leg looking up at me sadly. "Please don't go Tris! I want you to meet my brothers!" He said. I smiled down at him.

"Sure, I'll meet them," Laddie grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me over to the group of four.

"Who's this Laddie?" David asked. "This is Tris! She beat up a bunch of guys who were being mean to me!" he said grinning and looking up at me with big eyes. "Laddie, it was only two guys," I said blushing slightly as all four sets of eyes were looking at me much more interested now.

"But it was super cool! You were like a ninja!" Laddie said. I laughed and smiled at Laddie. "It really wasn't that amazing but how about you introduce your brothers, they know my name but i don't know theirs," I said smiling at him trying to change the topic.

Laddie grinned. "That's David!" he said pointing to smirky. I nodded and reached a hand out to shake his. He held my hand a bit tight but shook it nonetheless. "Thats Dwayne," he pointed to stoic and we exchanged nods. "And that's Marko and Paul," he pointed to the curly blonde and then twisted sister. I shook hands with Marko and raised an eyebrow when he kissed my hand and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I was completely ready to shake Paul's hand but he walked to me and ?hugged? me ? What? I was stiff for the entire interaction, confused. Marko laughed loudly. "Nice to meet you babe," Paul said setting me down.

I gave a nervous laugh. "Anyway I have to go, I need to find a part for my bike," I said smiling at them. "You have a bike? What part are you looking for?" Marko asked. "I need a carburetor , mine got jacked in phoenix," I said looking at his jacket. "Nice patches by the way," I said grinning at him. Marko laughed and threw an arm around my shoulder.

"I like this girl, we should keep her," he joked. I laughed loudly. "I'm all for it!" Paul said walking over and throwing his arm around my shoulder as well. "Yeah yeah! Come on David!" Laddie grinned and tugged at my hand excitedly. I laughed again. "I barely even know you, my mother would kill me" I laughed.

"I have an extra carburetor you could have," David said smirking. "As thanks for helping Laddie,"

My eyes widened. "Really? Are you serious?" I'm pretty sure I was surrounded by sparkles as I looked at David. "Hahaha! It's just a carburetor not a the lottery," Paul laughed. "It practically is for me!" I grinned. " I haven't ridden my baby in months,"

Marko smirked, "you could ride me, baby" I laughed so hard my sides hurt as Paul and Marko hooted in laughter. I might've been offended by that comment usually but for some reason I was really comfortable with these guys. Like brothers or something. Like I had known them forever. Weird. But whatever, some people are just like that.

"Star!" Laddie was pointing at something to my right and in the distance I saw the girl Michael had been watching last night but I also saw Michael. "Let's go boys," David said getting on his bike. "And girl if you'd like," he said nodding to me. I grinned and nodded.

"Come on, you can ride with me Marko grinned grabbing my hand and pulling me to his bike. He climbed on and I didn't hesitate on getting on behind him, putting my hands on his shoulder grinning as he started the engine. "You're riding with me next time little bird!" Paul called laughing loudly as he started his engine.

I turned my head and smiled as I saw Dwayne pulling Laddie up behind him. David took the lead as we drove up to where Michael and 'Star' were. We came to a stop and I watched as Michael made eye contact with David but didn't notice me yet.

"Where are you going, Star?" David asked. Star looked down and then back up. "For a ride. This is Michael."

"Let's go," MIchael said grabbing her arm. I raised my eyebrow at him. What's with the leather jacket? It better not be mine. "Star," David called looking at her. Sar sighed and slowly walked over to David, getting on the back of his bike and pulling on a jacket before wrapping his arms around her. It didn't look like he like her more like he didn't trust her.

"Triska? What-?" I looked back to Michael as he seemed to finally notice me sitting behind Marko, lazily leaning my head on his shoulder and looking at the different patches. "Hey Mikey,"

"Triska, what are you doing with these guys?" he asked taking a step towards me. "Hanging out," I said grinning. Marko and Paul laughed and David smirked.

Michael was about to say something when David cut him off. "You know where Hudson's bluff is, overlooking the point?"

Michael sighed looking back at him. "I can't beat your bike"

"You don't have to beat me Michael, you just have to try and keep up." David said revving his engine.

"We're going for a ride," Dwayne said to Laddie over his shoulder.

"Hang on little bird!" Marko said as he revved his engine. David passed us and we were off. They boys were hooting and hollering as we sped down the boardwalk, not even touching the stairs as we flew over them onto the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Sand flew everywhere and the wind whipped across my face as we sped through the night. I laughed loudly and happily, standing up slightly behind Marko as we sped past Paul.

In a moment we came upon the tree line and I screamed in excitement as we entered, sitting back down and laughing with the boys as we weaved behind the close knit trees. It was exhilerating. We were going so fast , not slowing down at all.

As we finally exited the trees it was really foggy and kind of hard to see but I trusted Marko. They've obviously done this before.

We slowed slightly and the laughing died down as we kept riding. We were all still exhilarated though.

Michael passed us and caught up to David as rode. "Come on," David said grinning at Michael. "Come on Michael!" he said as Michael slightly passed him. I could see the cliff we were coming up on and grinned even wider.

A few more moments passed and we slowed but suddenly Michael lurched his bike to the side, sliding across the ground until he was at the edge of the cliff while David braked right at the edge.

Marko, Paul, and I laughed loudly as we came to a stop and got off the bikes, walking forward a bit. "What the hell are you doing huh?!" Michael suddenly yelled, jumping at David.

"NO!" Star screamed as Michael socked David across the jaw. "Michael!" I yelled at him walking up as he threw his arms out. "Just you!" he said pointing at David. "Come on, just you!...just you,"

I shook my head at him. Always had a bad temper. "How far are you willing to go Michael?" David asked looking at him smirking. I snorted and Marko grinned at me. "Let's go!" David said turning his bike around.

Paul and Marko whooped as we headed back to the bikes. Dwayne was already pulling Laddie up behind him. I was about to walk back to Marko when Michael pulled me back. "Triska, seriously, what are you doing with these guys?" he said glaring over my shoulder at them.

"Hanging out, chill Michael. It's not like I'm sitting on his bike doing heroin," I said pulling my arm from him. "At least ride with me then," he said.

"Michael, come on. " I made a pointed gesture to his bike where it was still at the edge of the cliff.

"You coming little dove?" I looked over my shoulder at David and grinned. "Still got that carburetor?" He nodded smirking.

I looked back at Michael. "Yeah, I'm coming," I said walking back over to Marko who grinned and made room for me. "Nice little bird," Paul said patting my shoulder before revving and shooting off after David. Marko revved his engine and called over his shoulder. "Hang on birdy," before gunning it. I heard Michael following us as well as Dwayne and grinned, letting my head fall back and my hair blow in the wind.

"Whoooooo!" Whooohoooo!" Marko and Paul where probably being loud just for loudness sake as we walked down into a cave type place after Dwayne.

I grinned as I looked around. It looked awesome. I would totally live here. Dwayne walked before us and set down the torch he had grabbed on the way on into a couple trashcans that lit up the whole place.

"Get the rox box bud, " Paul said as he and Laddie jumped down from a small ledge. "yeah!" he ran off. I smiled and walked towards where they had been when Marko held out his hand from below me.

"Your majesty," he said sarcastically. I laughed and took his hand. "My lady," I said back jumping down next to him and running to the old round fountain in the middle. Marko gasped in fake hurt and Paul laughed loudly, holding a hand out and pulling me onto the fountain.

"Not bad huh?" David said turning to Michael who was walking in with Star behind him. "Not at all!" I said laughing. David turned to me and grinned.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about 85 years ago" he said beginning to walk around the fountain. Laddie walked over to the fountain as well holding a boombox which he lifted and handed to Paul.

"Too bad they built it on the fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header. " he clapped loudly. "right into the crack. So now it's ours," he said stopping in front of Michael.

"So check it out, Mikey," Paul said mockingly. I laughed with them and elbowed Paul in the side. He chuckled and continued to light his cigarette before offering it to me. "I don't do tobacco," I said shaking my head and walking around the fountain.

"Marko! Food" David said. I looked to Marko and he nodded, raising his arm as a bird flew off and left the cave. Rad.

"That's what I love about this place," David chuckled walking around the fountain with Michael. "You ask, and then you get. " Paul handed him the cigarette. "Thank you," "Yah"

He offered it to Michael. "Appetizer?" Michael took it. "You'll like it here Michael." he said. Michael nodded absently and walked to where Star was and began talking with her.

Once upon a time not so long ago

Tommy used to work on the docks, union's been on strike

He's down on his luck, it's tough, so tough

I squealed and jumped up from where I was sitting. "You like Bon Jovi babe?" Paul asked walking over grinning and holding out a hand to me. "Do I breathe oxygen?" I asked sarcastically. Paul laughed and I grabbed his hand, laughing as he spun me around, dancing to the music.

"Tris!" I looked down and smiled at Laddie, reaching a hand out and grabbing his as Paul grabbed his other hand and helped me pull him up. Grinning I picked Laddie up and danced with him in my arms.

Laddie was laughing loudly smiling and I couldn't help but laugh too, completely unaware of three sets of vampire eyes on me.

Woah, we're half way there

Woah, livin' on a prayer

Take my hand, we'll make it I swear

Woah, livin' on a prayer

I sang the chorus and Laddie joined in on the words he knew. Paul chuckled and came up behind me putting his hands on my hips and turning me around to face him.

"Looks like you got game kid, stealing away the pretty girl," he said to Laddie who laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around me sticking his tongue out at Paul.

"Ohoho I'm gonna get you now," Paul said laughing reaching for Laddie. "Tris run!" laddie squeaked. I laughed and dodged Paul's hands, ducking under them and running past him around the fountain as he chased us.

"Get back here birdy!" "Run! Faster!" Laddie laughed and I squealed as Paul's hands brushed my shoulder, he was fast! I jumped off the fountain and ran to where Dwayne was sitting and set Laddie in his lap, laughing as I turned and ran the opposite direction.

Dwayne moved Laddie to his shoulders out of Paul's reach so Paul did a 180 and ran after me. I squealed and ran in the opposite direction before running towards a side cave. I hid for just seconds a Paul ran passed looking for me before I ran as quietly as I could behind him until he passed David and I quickly hid behind the smirking platinum blonde, holding a finger to my lips as I ducked down behind his chair.

"Feeding time! Come and get it boys!" Marko called suddenly reentering the cave with a coca cola box full of chinese. "All right!" Paul walked up and jumped on the fountain again, looking around for me still.

"Chinese, good choice." David said as Marko him a box. "Come out little dove," David said over his shoulder. Marko looked confused and I jumped up from behind where David was sitting, laughing at the expression on Paul's face.

"Clearly I missed something," Marko laughed handing me a box. I laughed and walked over to the fountain to sit down as the threw boxes to Dwayne and Paul.

Laddie came and sat down next to me with his own box and I opened mine and grinned when I found noodles.

"Guests first," David said tossing me a pair of chopsticks. "Thanks," I grinned and took a bite.

"No thanks," Michael said. I shook my head. "You don't like rice? Tell me Michael, how could a billion chinese people be wrong?" he asked holding out the box again.

Michael took the box and ate a bite. "How are those maggots?" David asked after a moment causing me to look up from my food. Michael looked confused. "Maggots Michael, you're eating maggots. How do they taste?"

Paul snorted and I raised my eyebrow eating another bit of noodles. Michael shook his head and looked down in his box and suddenly threw it on the ground and began spitting rice everywhere. I jumped from how sudden it was and looked at him concerned.

"Leave him alone," Star said as they all laughed. "David, take it easy," I said giving him a pointed look. He smirked. "Pretty sad," Marko said. I elbowed him and gave him a look but he just kissed my head and grinned.

The corner of my lips twitched in a grin and I just shook my head and sighed. "Sorry bout that, no hard feelings huh?" David asked. Michael shook his head warily. "No."

"Try some noodles," David said holding out his box to Michael. Michael leaned forward and looked in the box before sighing. "They're worms. " he said.

"Michael what are you talking about?" I asked looking at him. "Triska they're worms, don't eat them," he said looking at me. "What do you mean they're worms?" David asked sitting back and taking a bite.

"Don't eat-" Michael paused as he saw the noodles hanging from David's mouth. Maybe he's sick or something and seeing things.

I shook my head and took another bite. "That's enough," Star said walking towards Michael.

"Chill out girlie," Paul said. Finished, I set my half eaten box down and opened my arms as Laddie crawled into my lap looking tired.

"Get us the wine," David called to Marko who got up from next to me and retrieved some kind of fancy bottle filled with red wine. He handed it to David and came and sat next to me again letting me lean on him as Laddie got comfortable in my lap.

David carefully took the cap off and took a drink before offering it to Michael. "Drink some of this Michael, be one of us," he said.

"You don't have to do this Michael," Star said standing behind him. Michael took the bottle. "It's blood," said Star.

"Michael, Michael, Michael," the boys started chanting his name. "Yeah right, it's blood" Michael took a gulp.

"Bravo!" David said taking the bottle as Michael handed it back to him. "You too Tris," he said offering it to me. I shrugged. Why not. I took the bottle locked eyes with David. "Bottoms up," I said before throwing it back and taking a large drink. The boys whooped and began chanting mine and Michael's name as the boombox turned back on and we danced around the fountain.


	4. Chapter 4

I set the now sleeping Laddie on the bed and walked back down to the fountain. Paul had taken his jacket off and was swinging it above his head. Marko walked up to ma and picked me up bridal style whooping and carrying me around the circle.

I couldn't stop laughing and smiling as the fun continued. I can't remember how but we ended up back on the bikes, I was behind Paul this time and we ended up at railroad tracks.

"Perfect timing," David said as we walked onto the tracks.

"If anything get's dangerous, you take my bike and go home okay?" Michael said pulling me back for a moment. "Michael, always try everything once, that's my saying remember?" I said laughing.

"Remember how well that worked out last time with Dinah?" Michael asked harshly. I froze. All four boys were looking at us now.

I turned to Michael. "Don't you dare talk about Dinah, this is nothing like that." I growled glaring at him as I ripped my arm out of his grasp. He was about to say something but closed his mouth. He stepped over the line and he knew it.

"You good?" Marko asked and he and Paul walked up to me. I nodded. "Fine," I said walking with them to where David and Dwayne where.

"What's going on?" Michael asked as we continued to walk.

"Michael want's to know what's going on." We laughed. "Marko, what's going on?"

Marko laughed and move his hands to my hips as I balanced on the rail. "I don't know, what's going on Paul?"

"Wait a minute, who wants to know?" Paul asked chuckling. There was a slight squeak as my foot slipped but Dwayne's hands came to my side and balanced me. "Thanks," he nodded.

"Michael want's to know!" Dwayne said.

"I think we should let Michael know what's going on. What do you think Tris?" David said turning to me and holding out his hands and Marko moved his hands from my sides and I held my arms out to balance myself as I walked towards him.

"I think we should tell Michael and Tris what's going on," I said grinning as I took his hands and stood still while he kept me balanced before I hopped down.

We stood and he turned to Marko. "Marko?"

Marko grinned reached over, kissing my cheek before he walked to the edge of the bridge. "Later babes. Bombs away!" and he jumped. My heat stopped for a moment and I gasped before David put a hand on my shoulder. "He's fine," he said in my ear. I nodded.

Paul came over and kissed my other cheek suddenly. "Bottoms up man," he said before following after Marko.

Dwayne put a hand on my shoulder and then walked to the edge and did a snap before dropping without a word. "Come with us Michael, Tris," David then walked and jumped as well. I followed immediately after him and walked to the edge.

"Try everything once Michael!" I said before looking down. I saw the rails and second later I jumped hearing Michael scream after me. My arms shot out the moment I reached the rails and grabbed them quickly.

"Woohoo! Tris!" They boys whooped and congratulated me, and I laughed happily as I hung there between Marko and Dwayne. I was able to hold myself up with little struggle thanks to all the sports I did.

Michael's face suddenly appeared over the side and he sighed in relief when he saw me. "Michael!" "Michael Emerson!" "Come on down!" they called. "Come on Michael!" I joined grinning and beginning to do pullups.

"woohoo damn baby, no need to show off," Paul said grinning. "Heh, might as well get some exercise huh?" I joked hanging and reaching a leg across to kick him.

Paul laughed and kicked Marko who kicked back.

"Come on Michael!"

Michael slowly, carefully climbed down and we all cheered as he was finally hanging next to us in front of David.

There was suddenly a loud honk and I realized the train was coming. I looked around worried and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be scared," Dwayne said. I nodded and smiled. I trust these guys.

As the train moved onto the tracks they started shaking violently and the boys started whooping louder. I joined in, absolutely exhilarated.

"Yeah!" Paul laughed loudly and then let go. My eyes widened and I looked terrified. "David!" I called. He looked back at me and gave me a reassuring nod and I nodded back. If he says it's okay I'll trust him.

"Don't be scared baby!" Marko said to me and let go. "Jesus christ!" Michael screamed.

Dwayne let go next. "Michael, Tris you're one of us! Let go!" David yelled over the noise of the train. "Onto what?! Michael asked terrified. "You are one of us!" David said getting ready to let go.

"David!" I called looking at him scared. David looked at me and held out a hand nodding at me. I took a few deep breath and held one hand out to him.

"Tris! TRIS! Don't do! Stop! Tris!" Michael yelled. David looked me in the eyes and I took one more deep breath before I let go, feeling him let go as well as Michael screamed my name.

I screamed and slammed my eyes shut as we fell, terrified. "Tris! Open your eyes!" David called keeping his arms around me. I nodded and opened my eyes and saw him in front of me and somehow felt calm. My screaming stopped and I buried my face in his jacket, clutching onto him for dear life as we continued to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

I groaned and rolled over in bed, sighing as my clothes itched from sleeping in them. I slowly sat up and groaned again in discomfort when the light hit my eyes so I dragged myself out of my bed and shut the curtains. The alarm next to my bed read 4:00 pm so I dragged myself to the bathroom and peeled off my dirty clothes, throwing them in the laundry basket by the door. Turning the water to cold I stepped into the shower and sighed in happiness as the chilly water ran over my skin. I slowly washed my body and my hair, scrubbing off all the dirt and just sitting for a while as the water ran over me.

After about twenty minutes I turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping myself in one of my soft black towels and looking in the mirror. There was a bit of redness and some pretty dark circles around my eyes. My skin was pretty much clear except for maybe five freckles across my nose. My skin was not pale at all. And not tanned either. My skin is naturally dark. I have a different dad than my brothers. My dad was japanese so I look a bit different than my brothers.

My hair is naturally dark and you can still tell from my thick but well kept eyebrows. I dyed it blue green about a year ago. My eyes are also dark brown. No little flecks of gold or anything, just dark brown. But I like my eyes.

I grabbed moisturizer from the shelf next to me and put it on and then decided to smear some black eyeliner around my eyes. I liked how it looked. I walked into my room and to my dresser and pulled on matching black undewear and a bra. Then I grabbed my dark wash crop top and my dark high waisted shorts as well and out all of it on. I pulled on a choker necklace and two loose chains ones with coin pendants.

I grabbed my black chuck taylors again and my patch jacket. It only has a few patches which are a Bon Jovi patch on my left sleeve, a large pair of black wings on the back with blood splatters, a bunch of skulls in a pattern down the side, a bunch of other smaller band patches and a ghost on the right cuff. I pulled it on and slipped on my black sunglasses as well. The light was hurting my eyes.

I turned my radio off and left my room, memories of last night flooding my head as I wondered where Michael was.

"You're finally up, jeez where were you and Michael last night?" Sam asked as I walked into the kitchen. I spotted Michael leaning against the counter and sighed in relief, nodding at him. He was wearing glasses as well.

"Nowhere Sammy, can you hand me some water?" I asked. "Sure," he said handing me his cup. I nodded in thanks and tipped the glass back. My throat felt so dry.

There was suddenly a loud rumbling outside and the sound of motorcycles. " _Tris, Michael, Tris, Michael, Tris, Michael,"_ "What's going on? No! Don't open the door Michael! Michael!" Sam yelled as Michael walked towards the door. When he opened, the sound was gone and it was quiet. Nothing was there.

I sighed and set the cup down before walking back up the stairs, hearing something about a bath. I just shook my head and collapsed on my bed, too tired for anything.

"Sam! Just wait a minute! Let me talk just wait a minute!" There was a lot of loud banging as Michael yelled through Sam's door.

"What the hell?" I murmured rolling over to get comfortable again. I hadn't even bothered taking my shoes off, I was too tired.

Something cold and hard pressed against my face. It wasn't soft or comfy. It wasn't my bed. Opening my eyes they widened much more than I had intended them to when I looked down and sam my bed about eight feet below me.

A surprised noise left my mouth as I tried to get to the ground. "HELP! AAAGHHHH!"

My eyes widened as I recognized Michael's voice. "MICHAEL!" I yelled crawling across my ceiling to my window. I opened it and looked out and saw Michael floating outside his window hanging onto the phone cord, yelling into the phone. I could hear Sam yelling too.

"MICHAEL! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I yelled reaching for him as I was now completely out of my room, his hand being the only thing anchoring me to the house.

"I DON"T KNOW! SAMMY! OPEN UP! SAMMY!" he yelled banging on the window. "NO! YOU'RE A VAMPIRE! YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!"

"NO I WON'T SAMMY! I'M YOUR BROTHER NOW PLEASE! OPEN UP!"

"MICHAEL! I'M SLIPPING! MICHAEL!" I screamed. Michael's hand was sweaty and I began to slide farther away from him. "SAMMY! MICHAEL! HELP!" I screamed. Sammy threw the window open and began to pull Michael in but it was too late, I slipped.

"TRISKA! TRISKA NO!" My arms flailed around me as I floated up even higher and started moving away from my house. My brothers called after me but if felt as though my throat had closed up. I couldn't speak, let alone scream.

There was barking and I looked around, realizing that I was very far from my home indead. There was a white house beneath me with a gate and a long walkway. There was also a dog outside the house. A white dog. It was barking at me, not in a scary way but more of a 'look at the thing!' way.

My eyes widened as I suddenly started getting closer and closer to the ground when gravity suddenly seemed to start working and my world turned black.


End file.
